Game Over
by FiniteFarfalla
Summary: Ciel tidak pernah takut akan kematian, bahkan pada saat kematian tersebut datang kepadanya secara nyata. Hint Sebastian/Ciel


**Judul:** Game Over

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji

**Karakter/Pairing:** Sebastian/Ciel

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Jumlah kata:** ~1150

**EDITED. 30.12.2009** Makasih banyak buat **Yume Ru-chan**. :)

::

Petir menggelegar membelah langit malam, dan tetes-tetes hujan deras menimpa tanah tanpa ampun. Ciel dan Sebastian berdiri saling berhadapan di atas reruntuhan rumah mereka. Raja dan kuda hitam yang terpisahkan oleh empat langkah. Empat langkah yang membentuk ruang negatif dan bagaikan menolak untuk menghantarkan udara, menciptakan kekosongan di antara mereka yang baru akan terisi lagi bila salah satu memutuskan untuk bergerak.

Namun, tak bergeming berarti kalah. Dan dikalahkan oleh sang iblis adalah hal terakhir yang Ciel impikan. Mereka lama berpandangan, saling menakar dan menunggu, saling menantang dan mencobai, sampai akhirnya, Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Aksi sederhana Sebastian menyentak Ciel, membuatnya mundur dua langkah dalam harmoni yang terpecah. Ciel menginjak air yang terkumpul dan berkubang di sela-sela reruntuhan, gemericik yang ia timbulkan bisu tertelan deru hujan.

"Tuan muda," suara Sebastian bagaikan nektar bunga ambrosia, menjanjikan mimpi yang berbahaya. "Berhati-hatilah melangkah."

Ciel melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Sebastian. Ekspresi wajah kepala pelayannya membuat amarah bergemuruh dalam dirinya. Namun, ia menahan diri dan mengangkat wajahnya, menguatkan pandangannya.

Tentunya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat hari ini akan datang. Cepat atau lambat Sebastian akan menkonkritkan bagian akhir dari kontraknya.

"Sebastian, selama kau berada bersamaku, sudah berapa jiwa yang kau makan?" Ciel bertanya dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak ada," Sebastian menjawab singkat.

Ciel memicingkan matanya. "Kau kira aku akan percaya padamu?"

"Tuan muda, perintahkan aku untuk berkata jujur, dan kau akan tahu jawabanku benar atau tidak."

"Sebastian, ini adalah perintah, jawab aku dengan jujur. Sudah berapa jiwa yang kau makan selama kau berada bersamaku?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum yang manis.

Ciel meringis. Senyum ular Sebastian adalah, lagi-lagi sebuah aspek yang dibencinya dari sang iblis. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang tertipu oleh senyum ular iblis ini, yang mengulurkan seutas benang laba-laba kepada manusia-manusia di dalam lembah keputus-asaan, mendorong mereka untuk melakukan kontrak dengannya.

Jawaban Sebastian adalah jujur sejujur-jujurnya ia tahu akan hal itu. Sang iblis akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Ciel, bukan karena sang iblis tersebut tidak bisa mengingkari kontraknya, bukan karena ia memiliki jiwa yang luhur, ataupun kesetian terhadap Ciel, namun karena kaum mereka menjunjung estetika lebih dari apapun. Estetika sakit yang membuat mereka rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Memenuhi kontrak sampai tuntas adalah bagian dari estetika tersebut. Begitu pula, menyebarkan tikus-tikus dan menginstigasi Black Death lima ratus tahun lalu.

"Aku heran," Ciel berkata lagi. "Apa enaknya memakan jiwa manusia-manusia kotor, Sebastian?"

"Tuan muda," sang iblis berkata dengan nada merendahkan yang prominen. "Manusia itu menarik karena mereka kotor. Yang aku inginkan sebenarnya bukan jiwa mereka. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka mampu menghiburku," ia berhenti sejenak. Matanya yang berwarna darah berkilau oleh ekstasi yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri, dan senyumnya semakin lebar. "Dan kau, tuan muda. Adalah spesimen yang paling menarik dari semua yang pernah kutemui."

Ciel mendengus. Baru kali ini Ciel mendengar langsung pendapat Sebastian mengenai dirinya dan manusia-manusia. Mungkin manusia memang kotor. Namun, iblis yang ada di depannya ini, jauh lebih menjijikkan dari anjing busuk.

"Sebastian Michaelis, kontrak yang kau dan aku buat, sudah berakhir. Sesuai dengan apa yang kujanjikan kepadamu, jiwaku kini bisa kau ambil," Ciel berseru.

Sang iblis melangkah maju, mengurangi jarak diantara mereka menjadi empat langkah, tiga langkah, dua langkah, selangkah. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Ciel, wajahnya tertunduk menghadap Ciel dalam ekspresi yang teramat sangat agung dan khidmat, sebuah kebahagiaan yang absolut, seakan menambahkan jiwa Ciel ke dalam koleksinya adalah kebagiaannya yang terbesar dalam seumur hidupnya.

Ciel menengadah ke atas, menantang mata iblis tersebut dengan matanya sendiri yang berisi segenap kekuatan hidupnya, matanya yang mengemban kontrak dengan sang iblis, seutas benang tak kasat mata yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Hujan telah membasahi Ciel sampai jauh menembus helaian-helaian pakaian sutra dan katun kelas pertama yang ia kenakan, dibantu oleh kepala pelayannya pagi tadi. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari ujung rambut Sebastian yang menunduk di atasnya, mengenai pipi Ciel, tersapu bersih oleh hujan sebelum mereka mampu berdiam dan mengalir turun.

"Ciel Phantomhive,"cara Sebastian menyebut namanya membuat Ciel merinding.

Sebastian menyentuhnya. Jari-jari panjang menyusuri pipinya, naik ke pelipisnya dan turun menuju pangkal lehernya. Kulit Sebastian tidak dingin, maupun hangat. Sentuhannya lebih terasa seperti sebuah batu yang terlalu lama ditaruh di dalam suhu kamar, bersuhu mati. Sebuah keadaan tidak natural yang tentunya hanya bisa dicapai oleh mereka yang bukan manusia. Atau memang, bisa jadi, indra perasa Ciel-lah yang sudah mati dari tadi.

Ciel menangkap tangan Sebastian dan menampiknya. Matanya masih menatap sang iblis dengan tajam.

Bila segalanya hilang, mengalir dari tangannya seperti bulir-bulir pasir yang lolos dari sela-sela jarinya, dan yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan absolut, maka selama ia masih dirinya sendiri, determinasi adalah hal yang akan ia pegang sampai akhir. Determinasi mendorongnya meraih benang laba-laba sang iblis, menarik dirinya sendiri keluar dari lubang durga. Determinasi mendorongnya tetap maju di atas mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan (Madam Red, Lau, Joker, ayah dan ibunya...). Determinasi juga yang membuatnya tidak ragu menarik pelatuk untuk membunuh anjing-anjing busuk penghancur keluarganya.

"Ah, Ciel, kau memang tetap menarik sampai akhir," Sebastian berkata ringan.

Selama ini, sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah Sebastian menyebut namanya begitu saja tanpa embel-embel 'tuan muda'. Ciel mengijinkan sebuah senyum dingin menghiasi wajahnya. "Sebastian, masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk merasa kau setara denganku. Aku adalah tuanmu. Selesaikan bagian akhir kontrakmu dan ubahlah kenyataan itu."

Sebastian merunduk lebih jauh, bahkan kali ini hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung Ciel. "Tuan muda Ciel, permainan ini akan segera berakhir."

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ciel merasa ia menangkap sebuah kilat kemuraman diantara iris-iris merah darah sang iblis, sangat berlawanan dengan keagungan yang diperlihatkannya tadi. Namun tentu saja, Ciel tahu, bila ada satu hal yang ia percayai dari iblis ini adalah kemampuannya untuk menunjukkan berbagai persona bagi permirsanya. Tak ada satupun dari persona itu yang benar adanya. Nama, status, bahkan keberadaannya di dunia manusia adalah pemberian Ciel. Dan sebagai gantinya ia memberi Ciel kesempatan untuk membalas dendam, memberi api bagi kebencian dan kesedihan Ciel.

Ciel tidak bergeming ketika bibir Sebastian menyentuh bibirnya. Sang iblis menciumnya dengan lembut, menghisap dan menjilati tepi bibirnya, meminta Ciel untuk membuka mulutnya dengan sabar. Ciel menurutinya.

Ciel menutup matanya pelan-pelan, kesadaran perlahan-lahan meninggalkan dirinya. Ciuman yang diberikan Sebastian untuknya adalah ciuman kematian, yang lebih mesra dari sepasang kekasih yang dirundung asmara, lebih syahdu dari ciuman kasih manapun. Dia tidak pernah takut akan kematian. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah masuk surga. Dan tentu saja, kau hanya perlu takut akan masa depan yang tak kau ketahui bukan?

::

Di bawah naungan reruntuhan mansion Phantomhive, sebuah papan catur tergeletak di atas genangan air, lama setelah hujan berhenti. Sesosok raja hitam terkapar diantara kotak hitam dan putih, sendiri tanpa jendral dan prajurit-prajuritnya.

Seorang iblis tak bernama membelah kemuraman latar medan perang itu. Tangannya memungut sang raja hitam dan mengamatinya sejenak. Sebuah senyum sendu menarik bibir tipisnya.

Ketika ia berlalu dari dunia manusia, sang raja hitam masih berada dalam genggamannya.

_Skak mat._


End file.
